


NaNoWriMO - Aliens in Space

by SofiAnA2004



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiAnA2004/pseuds/SofiAnA2004
Summary: This story is about a young pilot named Brock Amano. He crash-lands onto an alien planet and breaks his arm. From there he is forced to survive the weather conditions and an alien race that wants him dead.So this is something that I had to write for my class. It was said to be a NaNoWriMo, but we were not allowed to go over 5000 words and went past the month of November.





	NaNoWriMO - Aliens in Space

Brock Amano sat in the cockpit. He was bored, looking for planets with life-forms. Suddenly an alarm went off, Brock started and reached for the radar. There was an alert for an unidentified object shooting towards the ship. He scrambled, pushing buttons and pulling levers to get out of the way. The object narrowly passed the ship, still scraping it slightly. 

Brock relaxed back into his seat, glad that he was out of danger. Beep! Beep! Beep! The radar was going off again. Somehow the object had turned around and was heading for him. Brock jerked up and steered the wheel. He turned towards the Zaiforge star, cranking the acceleration level to gain more speed. He saw a ripple in front of him, but took no notice, focusing only on getting away. 

Suddenly there was a shift in the dials, indicating an increase in gravity. Brock looked around trying to find what was causing it. There was another ripple and it seemed like something gave way. Suddenly there was another ripple and a planet appeared in front of him. Brock felt goosebumps climb up his arms and he pulled on the wheel. The nose of the ship went up from a nosedive. 

Brock pulled several levers trying to slow down, he decreased in speed enough that he managed to land safely; however the ship was totaled. The hull of the ship was crumpled in and one of the wings was off. The oxygen tank was damaged and 76% of the oxygen was gone. 

Somehow, Brock managed to land mostly unscathed. His arm, however, was a sight, his bone was broken, bending the wrong way. There was no blood leaking, which was good. Ripping off part of his pants, he made strips of fabric and wrapped them securely around his arm. Once he was satisfied, he looked around the cockpit. He was lucky and seem to have landed on a planet with a safe atmosphere to breathe in. Brock rummaged around and found several meals and protein bars, as well as a canteen that was half-full. He found a partly burned bag and put all of the supplies in it. He looked around a little more, but besides from another set of clothes, which he took, he didn't find anything. 

Brock left the ship carefully, and once outside looked at his surroundings. The area immediately next to him was a forested area, but farther out north there was a drastic change. It seemed to be mountainous and capped with snow. Judging by the clouds, it seemed like a snowstorm was heading towards Brock. He cursed under his breath and shouldered his pack, heading south. He wanted to get as far away from it as possible, knowing that it wasn't good to get hypothermia with a broken arm. 

He turned and walked at least ten miles before having to stop. As he was eating a protein bar, he looked up at the sky again, but this time he saw a snowstorm coming from the south with the north storm slowing down. He checked his surroundings and figured that the best plan was to find a cave. He was still in the forest, but a mile away there were mountains poking above the trees. He got up and started to jog towards them, keeping eyes open for animal caves. 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Subol paced around his room. He was awaiting trial for a recent infraction. He stared at the cave ceiling for a minute before going back to pacing. After ten minutes, his door opened, showing a servant. 

“Subol, the council requests your presence. They will be putting you on trial for messing up your last mission and putting the colony in danger of detection. Today they will figure out your destiny.”

Subol nodded and followed the servant down the hallway. The hallway was covered in black and purple rocks. It glittered at Subol as he passed by. He shook his head, trying to drink in every picture as he was brought before the council. He was expecting to be sentenced to a lifetime imprisonment or to be executed. Subol sighed with worry, not knowing what to expect.

They entered the council’s room. The council was sitting down in ceremonial clothing. It was not looking good to Subol. Ceremonial clothing was only worn for occasions such as executions, marriages, and rites of passages. 

One of the council members spoke up, “Subol Yerarg, you are being tried for having strayed away from your last mission, putting our colony in danger of detection. As you know, we are in constant battle with our neighbors and if we had been found out, we would have been slaughtered.”

The head of the council spoke next, “We were planning on executing you, but we found something else. Our scanners picked up movement above ground. This is not our enemy and is only one person. We believe that it is Y'Qhoklian, our greatest enemy, prophesied by our goddess, Axck, to be the one to kill us. We want you to bring us information about him and if possible, take any chance to kill him.”

The head waved his hand and another servant stepped forward. He held up a box. Subol took the box and opened it. Nestled inside were two tiny spheres with a tail-like hook. 

“These are translators and will help you understand Y'Qhoklian. He is in the Sueden quadrant and there are two storms heading towards him. This is all the information that we know. Be careful and swift.”

The head waved his hand again and the first servant pulled Subol along and out of the room. He brought him to a room that Subol had never seen before. 

“What are we doing here? Am I getting gear?”

The servant nodded and walked over to a wall. He picked out a purple coat and black pants. “This is what you will wear, they are the most protective against the weather. Do not waste it or destroy them. They are the only pairs that we have.”

Subol nodded and took the clothing in his hands, shifting around the box, in order to take in more materials. He was handed a gun, a map, a glow-bug and climbing gear. The last thing he was handed was a pack with ample food and water. Subol put the map, glow-bug and climbing gear in the pack. He put the clothes on over his jumpsuit and slung the gun over his shoulder. 

He was lead to the side door. Before Subol could leave, he was intercepted by the head of the council. 

“I want you to remember that if you fail, you will be executed and our entire community will be killed as well. Do not fail.”

With those words, the head turned and stalked away. Subol stared at him walk away before turning. Then the servant refocused Subol and opened the door for him. Subol nodded at him and walked out. The door slammed behind him. Subol turned toward the forest.

He took out his map and started south. He knew that Y'Qhoklian was only a couple of miles away and would take at most twenty minutes. 

He sighed and started on his way. As he walked, he started to think of ways to kill Y'Qhoklian. He could wait till he slept or just storm him. But considering how Y'Qhoklian was supposed to be their greatest enemy, the latter plan sounded better. He was going to follow Y'Qhoklian around until he eventually fell asleep. 

After thirty minutes he fell upon Y'Qhoklian walking around. He didn't seem to be in good shape. His arm was wrapped in a bunch of bandages. He was not dressed for the snowstorms, with shorts but a thin a jacket was around his torso. Y'Qhoklian seemed to have a bag half-filled. He was slightly shivering and looking around, lost. Subol was confused, how was this supposed to be Y'Qhoklian? He didn't seem to know what he was doing and was definitely lost. Subol smiled, thinking it was going to easy. Then he stepped forward and onto a branch.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Brock shifted around the mountain, having heard a branch crack. He wasn't sure if the planet had docile creatures or not. He was wary of getting too relaxed, knowing that two storms seemed to be closing in. He looked around half expecting something to come out at him. When nothing appeared, he kept walking on. He kept looking at the mountains, waiting for an opening but found none. 

Crack! Another branch broke behind Brock He whirled around trying to find the source. He caught a flash of purple and black. 

“Hello? Is anyone there?”

Brock called out and cursed at himself. He didn’t know anything about this species. He didn't know if they were friendly, or if they even spoke his language. He had just called out his position and brought to light his confusion. 

He waited for more movement, but saw nothing and heard nothing. He called out again, forgetting what he had just decided. There was still nothing so he walked forward. He caught another flash of color again, this time going to the left of him. 

He turned to that direction and spoke again, “Hey! I know that you are there, you aren't that good at hiding. Just come out and help me. I need a place to stay so that I don't freeze or get hypothermia.”

When there was no answer, Brock sighed and walked off. He decided that if they weren't going to help, he might as well leave.

“Wait! I- uh Can you understand me? This is probably stupid.”

Brock looked back, “I can understand you, does this mean that you are speaking English?” 

He heard laughter coming above him and looked up. He saw a humanoid body, but that was where similarities ended. His body was covered in scales and he had compound eyes. When he next spoke, Brock could see a forked tongue. 

“No, of course not. I have a translator in my ears. This allows me to understand you and I guess enables me to speak in your tongue. Now down to business, why are you here Y'Qhoklian?”

Brock looked around expecting a different person to appear. “Are you talking to me? My name is Brock, not Y’Qh- whatever you said. And what business are you talking about?”

The reptilian alien looked at him, “Uh your name is Brock? Maybe you are not who the head thought you were. Y'Qhoklian is the one prophesied to kill our colony. When you came onto our planet I was… hired to kill you. But you obviously aren't Y'Qhoklian.”

Brock looked at him and then his surroundings, “So… Can you take me to a cave or somewhere warm? I can’t survive at this temperature. Also, what should I call you?”

The reptilian answered him, “Call me Subol, and the only caves are where me colony lives. If I take you there, you will be automatically killed. But don't worry. We just need to find an overcropping of land underneath the mountain. I will be able to protect you.”

Brock looked at Subol, “Alright, lead the way. I need to get my arm rebandaged and probably need some food and water.”

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Subol took out his map and quickly found a place about a mile away from them. He hoped that it wouldn't get too bad around the area, considering that Brock barely had any clothes. He was slightly conflicted, he didn't know if he should follow the orders that he was given or if he should try to help Brock. 

He decided to figure it out during the storm, in a place of safety. But in the meantime, they needed to get to the overcropping, and fast. Brock was slowly turning blue and was shivering heavily. Subol had been following Brock for the better half of a day and he was tired and hungry. His body was not able to sustain long travel. It seemed that Brock was better equipped for long travel. 

Within fifteen minutes they made it to the overcropping. Brock sat down and pulled out his pack. Subol went out and collected some wood and leaves. Thankfully the storm hadn’t destroyed the leaves. He went back, arms full and made a small fire. He wanted to warm up Brock. He was definitely not looking very good. His arm was slightly twisted, from not being set correctly. He was shivering. He pulled his jacket securely around him and scooted closer to the fire. 

Subol watched him, “Why are you here? I have never heard of your species, so you are not from around here, that much is obvious. Otherwise, you definitely would have known of our crazy weather conditions. What brought you out here?”

Brock sighed, scooting closer to the fire, “Well I am from a planet called Earth, I don't know what solar system. We only recently gained space travel and I enrolled in a space academy at the age of twelve. I trained and was arguably one of the best. I was sent out with four other people at age 22, I was the youngest person to ever go out. We had a lot of stops before this planet and one by one the others were killed. It was mostly because we didn't know what we were doing, or any customs. I was the last one left when I crashed here. I was attacked and lead to this place, by what I thought was an asteroid, but I think that it was a spaceship.”

Subol cursed, “That would be our enemy, the Fraons. They look like us but are furry and have your type of eyes. Don't ever approach one. They are dangerous and would do anything to get at us. You need to be careful. Our planet’s weather is spontaneous at worse. It loosely follows a cycle, but more often than not falls out of place and is the opposite of what is expected. It is why we have taken to caves, it is the safest place, and secluded away from the Fraons.”

Brock shivered again and looked out, watching the snow. Subol watched him, trying to learn his features. It was different from what he was used to and he wanted to get used to it. Brock must have felt Subol’s eyes on him because he looked his way. He smiled softly, before closing his eyes. He leaned back onto the rock and sighed contentedly. Subol put more wood onto the fire and leaned back as well. They quickly fell asleep, with the storm raging on around them.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Brock woke up feeling cold, as he looked around he saw that the fire was diminishing. He quickly restocked it before looking at the snowy landscape. He pulled out his pack and brought out a protein bar and some water. After drinking the water he put some snow in the canteen, making sure it was clean. He took the bandages off of his arm and took some ice. He didn't have any painkillers. His next best plan was to numb it with the snow so that no pain would reach him. He packed snow and ice on his arm before wrapping it up. He then stood up and stretched out his legs.

During this time, Subol woke up. He fed himself and drank some water. As Brock was taking care of his arm, Subol started thinking about his next step. He could either take Brock to the colony, which would put him in good light, or he could help him. But what did helping him consist of?

“Hey Brock, to help you what would you need?”

Brock thought for a minute, “I would definitely need medicine, food, water, and a ship. I have quite a bit of food, but I want to return to my planet and I would need even more.” 

Subol thought more for a moment, trying to figure out how hard it would be to get all the supplies for Brock. He would have to sneak into the kitchens to get the food and water. He could probably just give Brock the clothes that he had now. The hardest part would be to get the ship. The Flibanlians’ most coveted technology was their spaceships, considering that they weren't able to travel often or too far. They only had three total so it would be obvious if one went missing. 

It was a hopeless case and it settled his inner debate. He was going to help his own people, in a roundabout way. 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Brock was hopeful, for the first time since he arrived he had a plan. Subol was going to help him and he would be able to go back home. They had started to head somewhere, Subol had not said where, since the storm had abated. Subol was ahead of him, but he started to slow down and walked next to Brock.

“Ok so here’s the plan, we have to walk ten miles before we can get there. Once we get there, we have to be sneaky and not run into anyone. If we see anyone, you will be killed. How is your arm?”

“Uh, well, I mean, it’s numb and I don't know if that is good or not. Is there anything I can do to ease it or to, I don't know, help?”

Subol frowned at that, “Uh, that does not sound good, so you are not going to do anything. You are going to stay inside in a hidden place, so you stay warm. I am going to go in and out. If you come, you are only going to slow me down.”

Subol walked ahead, leaving Brock alone with his thoughts. He thought that ever since they had started to walk, Subol had been acting strangely. He was starting to get worried and nervous, not really trusting him. He usually trusted his gut feeling, which was telling him to run away. He thought about the events of the last few hours and realized that he knew nothing about Subol. 

“Hey Subol, tell me about yourself. I don't know you and we have time to spare. Tell me about your childhood or… Oh! Why were you sent to kill me?”

Subol looked away, “I don't really want to talk about that, but I can tell you about my life.”

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

They walked for six hours, talking about their lives. Brock told Subol about Earth and all the customs. Subol had many questions and seemed to be curious and confused about Brock’s home planet. Subol told Brock about his childhood and the wonders of growing up in a cave. 

They talked while walking, stopping every other hour to eat and change the bandages on Brock. 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Subol could finally see the entrance to the cave. A looming cave, hiding his entire community. He smiled, his plan was going to work perfectly.

“Alright here's the plan. We are going to go inside and find you a place to hide. Then I am going to go and grab some food and water. After that, we will leave and cross to the other side of the mountain. That's where the hanger doors are placed. They only open every thirty days and tomorrow is one of them, lucky us. We will sneak in and take a ship. That's the whole plan, any questions?”

Brock thought for a minute before shaking his head. 

They continued to walk to the door, Subol looking left and right. Suddenly out of the ground came out a massive slug, slime and mud dripping from it. 

“SUBOL” It spoke in a deep, gravelly voice, “WHY HAVE YOU COME HERE? IS THIS THE GREAT Y’QHOKLIAN? WHY IS HE NOT YET DEAD?”

Subol knelt before the slug, “Y’Qhoklian had bested me in combat, so I outsmarted him and brought him here to face his death. The council can put him to death.”

Brock looked at Subol, panicking. Why would Subol do this? It definitely wasn't part of the plan. The slug nodded and grabbed Brock’s arms and hoisted him off his feet. 

“Subol? What’s happening? Why are you doing this?”

“Here’s the funny thing, Bro- Y’Qhoklian I was sent to kill you. If I didn’t then, well I would die, and I don't want that. So sorry about this, but you need to die.”

Subol smiled, watching the ordeal. “And by the way, slug, be careful, he is precious cargo.” He laughed, heading inside. 

The slug chuckled and headed after Subol. Brock twisted and tried twisting, wondering how he was going to get out of the situation. He had no help and was unlikely to get any. He felt hopeless. He saw people on either side of him, staring as he passed. He put his head down wanting to hide the tears pricking at his eyes, he couldn't believe that he had fallen for Sobol's trap. He should have seen the signs. 

He didn’t know what he should do. He heard a small grunt but ignored it. He heard another louder grunt and looked up. He said a large reptilian looking at him. He started to signal to him, but Brock didn't understand him. He furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head. They had stopped and they were in a circular room. In front of him were thirteen chairs, none of them filled. The reptilian groaned and tried to signal at him again. Brock shook his head, trying to signal that he didn't understand. The reptilian sighed and nodded, he then walked over to the slug and made weird clicking noises and motions. The slug nodded and dumped Brock into the reptilian’s arms. 

Brock looked up at the reptilian wondering what he was going to do. The reptilian whispered in Brock’s ear, “I will get you out of here. Don’t worry and don't ask questions, I was sent by Subol to come and get you, we don't have much time.”

Brock nodded, wondering why Subol had planned this. But he wasn't about to complain, he needed help and this was the only plan that in front of him. He stayed quiet as thirteen people shuffled in, wearing robes covered in patterns and tassels. They sat down in front and waited for the talking to stop. As it started to die down the middle reptilian stood up. 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Subol watched as the council trailed in, wondering how long this would take so that he could get back to his family. He could see them out of the corner of his eye but didn't dare to look at them. He smiled but looked forward as the head of the council stood up. 

“My brothers and sisters, we have come to this gathering to execute Y’Qhoklian. He has been prophesied to kill our entire colony. We must kill him before this passes.”

There was a cheer and a surge towards Brock. Subol watched as the large reptilian lifted Brock into the air away from anyone. He smiled, glad that his plan was working. He had gone up to the man earlier, knowing that the man had had nothing to lose and asked him to release Brock in a big way then he wouldn'thave to worry about being put on trial, he wasn’t ready to leave his family just yet. The man readily agreed to have had wanted to go against the council for some time. 

This meant that Subol could live happily with his family, not having any consequences and the man had his resistance that he wanted. The council had been in place for almost 100 years and there were a lot of people who were unhappy with the situation. It was a perfect situation for both the resistance and Subol. The crowd would get really riled up and it would be a chance for Brock to be able to get away and everything that he needed. 

Subol was half paying attention to the council, trying to keep an eye on Brock. He heard something from the side of his ear but ignored it. Then suddenly he was pushed over and elbowed out of the way of a stampede. He quickly moved out of the way, trying to get a visual on Brock and the resistance man. 

Once he realized that he wouldn't be able to, he put his head down and assumed that the man had taken care of Brock.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Brock was lifted up suddenly, and squirmed, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. Then he was moving but was by people’s knees. He tried to ask what was happening but was shushed by the man carrying him. He decided to listen as it seemed as though he was helping him. 

He was carried for what seemed to be an hour. They stopped every now and then, but Brock couldn't tell what for. Whenever he tried to twist around, he was held roughly in place until he stopped. When he was finally able to look up he came face to face with a ship. 

“Uh, what are we doing here?” he looked curiously at his surroundings and the reptilian. The alien just smiled at him and threw his old pack and a pair of clothes at him. “Change” was the only answer he received. 

Brock nodded and proceeded to strip, shivering when the cold air touched his bare skin. He quickly pulled on the clothes. It was a t-shirt, jacket, shoes, a pair of shorts and a pair of pants, along with that came underwear, socks and another pair of shoes. He smiled at the man, saying thank you, before looking in the pack. In the front pocket, there were two rolls of bandages and some painkillers for his arm. In the main pocket was a bag of small cubes. He pulled them out and looked at them, trying to figure out what they were. 

The man noticed his confusion, “It is food, you just add water and heat it. When you do this the food expands into a large meal, depending on what color, there is a meat, a mixture of vegetables and a grain. I don't know how to explain it without showing you and that would waste three meals.”

Brock nodded and put it away. He saw something else that interested him. It was a box and inside of it was a pair of tiny spheres with hooks, it reminded Brock of a pair of earbuds. The reptilian answered his quizzical look, “Those are translators, they have many different languages, but not all of them. Subol wore them when tracking you.”

Brock put it away and rummaged around some more in his pack, the only other thing that was interesting was two USBs. They looked like small flat discs but one end was flatter and stook out. The reptilian anticipating his question answered, “One of those is a map, it is of the universe as far as we know, but has the necessary parts for you. The other is a source of entertainment. It has videos and books, which you will understand as long as you have the translators in your ear. That is all that is in your pack, now we must go.”

The reptilian brought Brock inside the ship and towards the controls. Now for a quick instruction, this is the gas, this is the wings and this is the direction. After you are far away, you will have time to get a tutorial of sorts. Over here” he leads him towards the back of the ship and towards two rooms, “This is the bedroom and this is the kitchen, dining room and a living area. That is all now you must get ready to go, you have five minutes to leave.” 

With that the alien left the ship and exited the hanger room, wasting no time. Brock threw his stuff in one of the rooms but took the canister of water. He sat down in the ship’s seat as the hanger’s doors opened. The drove the ship over towards it and started the gas, getting ready for takeoff. Just as he took off the doors to the hanger opened and a flood of people rushed in. Brock left just in time. He was sad for the people, having noticed that they only had two other ships, and he knew that they didn’t have that many technological materials.

But Brock decided to put that behind him for know, right now he needed to figure out where he was going. He went to the living area and pulled out one of the discs. Going back to the cockpit, he plugged in the USB, smiling. He was finally going home. 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Brock was outside Earth’s atmosphere. He let out a sigh, wondering how it was going to play out when he returned. He had found out that he had been gone for almost two years when only half a year had passed for him. He was ready to see his family. The only part that he was not ready for was the government.

The government would put him in custody, drawing out his story. They would have to release the news of his companions’ deaths and maybe the news of other life-forms. It would be a nightmare at first but no storm lasts forever. They always end eventually.

He smiled, thinking of the events that were going to happen. He wouldn’t see his family right away but in the end, it would be worth it. He wouldn't be able to forget Subol's kindness. He was glad to have gotten in contact with the resistance man, Nihol. He was told the true story and how he had been able to escape. After all the events that had happened to him in the last six months, he would be going home. He smiled again, and then pushed on the gas, pushing the ship into the atmosphere. Scratch that, he was home.


End file.
